Finding Mrs Jones
by daphnelovesfreddie
Summary: Fred's mother was said to be dead for the past 8 years, but a recent phone call and other clues tell the gang otherwise.  Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Saving Mrs. Jones

A Scooby Fan-Fic

By: Daphne Van Stevenson

**A/N: Hey!!! Alright so those of you who have read my other stories, know that Fred's mother was supposedly killed in Navy training in Vietnam when he was about twelve, or was she?? In this story evidence turns up that she might be still alive and so the gang is off to Hawaii to try and solve the case. I am not putting this under romance cause even though there are romantic parts it's not really the full theme. I found adventure and family more appropriate. So to clear up any lose ends in this story Shaggy is 21, Fred and Daphne are 20, and Velma is 19. Scooby is just whatever age, I don't know!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Scooby-Doo, but if you would like to buy it for me I would not object…**

_Bang! _Thunder clapped and rain fell hard on the roof of the Jones house in Coolsville California. Fred Jones sat up in bed, he couldn't sleep, he decided to see if any one else could. He got up and walked toward the living room, where the rest of the gang was. The group of friends who liked to call themselves Mystery Inc. had gone on a weekend camping trip and had just returned that night. They had all been so tired they decided to crash at Fred's house.

Daphne Blake lay on the couch, pretending to be asleep; it was raining way too hard to get any real sleep. She thought of the weekend when she had awoken in her sleeping bag to find her hand in Fred's. Man she wished they had more time together, then as if by some freaky dream chance she heard his soft whisper, "Daphne, hey Daph, you awake?" Daphne opened her eyes to see Fred's blue ones staring down at her.

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep, you?" Daphne sat up and motioned for the blonde to sit down next to her.

"Me neither, not at all, but then again this is just like the night…" Fred trailed off.

"Like the night what, Freddie?" Daphne asked scooting closer.

"Er never mind." he said looking nervous.

"Freddie, come on, no one else is awake!" Daphne smiled pointing at the floor. There lay Shaggy and Scooby both of which were in deep sleeps and snoring lightly. Velma lay on the other couch with her back turned, but she was awake and listening to every single word!

"Daph, well as much as I care about you, er I really don't want to discuss this." he said as a thunder clap echoed through the house. Daphne shivered and scooted closer to the blonde man. He put his arm around her shoulder.

"Why Freddie?" she asked looking at him with her clear blue eyes. Then it hit her and she kept quiet for a while. Eventually she laid her head on his shoulder and whispered to him. "Your mother right Fred? Oh I'm so sorry…"

Velma couldn't take it anymore she rolled over and mumbled. "Hey, why are you up?" pretending she hadn't heard what was going on.

"We couldn't sleep Velma, what about you?" Fred asked somehow sensing that Velma heard everything.

"Er well yeah, me neither." The petite brunette grabbed her glasses and put them on.

A loud boom echoed through the house again and it caused Scooby and Shaggy to jump out of their makeshift bed on the floor and onto the couch next to Velma. Well in Scooby's case on top of Velma.

After a while of sitting in the quiet darkness Velma broke the silence. "Fred, um well I couldn't help hearing you earlier, what was this night just like?" she asked not knowing what kind of sore spot she had just hit.

Fred winced and Daphne sat up straighter. "Velma!' she said in a low almost menacing whisper.

"Oh so you can tell her but not us, come on Fred, Mystery Inc. is a team, and if we keep secrets from each other than well we'll never win a game." Velma pointed out.

"It's not that at all Velma" Fred said sounding sorry and shocked. "It's just well, um I have to use the restroom." he got up and walked off down the hallway.

Velma looked at the redhead for an answer; if Fred told anyone anything that someone was sure to be Daphne. "Vel," Daphne said. "Velma listen, even though its been a while Fred has had a hard time with the loss of his mother, and I think it pains him more to get emotional about it then talk about it, he's the leader, Vel, and well he likes to feel brave and tough, but you know inside, he's well, still human."

Velma sat there thinking and listening, she knew it had been hard on Fred, but that was eight years ago, no Velma thought a bit deeper and finally came to a conclusion.

When Fred came back into the room he sat down next to Daphne, well more like right up against Daphne but whatever and she looked at him. "Freddie, we've been talking and we think, that there's something more, than you've told us about your mom." she said her voice kind of shaking. When Fred had been gone Velma, Shaggy and Scooby elected Daphne to bring this question up, because Fred rarely got mad at her. She didn't really want to, but this was one of her best friends, well ok maybe more than a friend, and she didn't want him to hate her.

Fred stared at her wondering if he should tell them his theory. Then he decided to, I mean after all these were not strangers off the street these were people he had known since Junior High, his best friends in the whole world, and the girl he loved more than anything, he took a deep breath and said the one sentence the once sentence that all these years he had been yearning to tell his dad but was afraid he wouldn't listen. "I have the strangest feeling, that she's still alive." he said.

Then they heard a beeping sound coming from the kitchen. "That's my dad's cell phone." Fred said getting off the couch and running toward the kitchen. When he got there he turned ghostly pale.

"Freddie are you ok?" Daphne asked coming up behind him.

"Daph, that number, that's the number of my mom's old phone…" he managed to get out before picking up the phone. "Hello?"

**Cliffhanger, er kinda! please tell me what you think about this story!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I have had so much time on my hands this summer, so I get to updating really fast!! Yeah, so here is chapter 2.**

"Hello!" Fred said again into his dad's cell phone.

"Speaker." Daphne whispered to him. Fred nodded and hit the button for speaker phone.

"Bill, Bill, come for me at Honolulu Lulu, please Bi…" a woman's voice whispered, then a bang was heard and then it went dead.

Fred stood there not doing anything for about a minute, finally Daphne pried the phone out of his hand and pushed end. "Freddie, er Fred was that her?" she asked gently sitting the phone down on the counter.

"Yeah, it was, it sounded just like her." he murmured.

"Freddie, come on sit down." Daphne said pulling him back into the living room.

"Honolulu Lulu… hmmmm" Velma said typing like mad on her laptop. "Well there isn't anything by that name here in California, and I might be able to safely say in the mainland USA too." she scrolled down some more. "But there are several places like it in Honolulu Hawaii." she said. "Lulu's Honolulu Grill, Honolulu Lulu's Pool Hall, Lulu Hawaii Bird Shop that seems to be all." It was about an hour later and the gang had been sitting in the living room discussing the phone call and drinking coffee.

"Well then let's go to Honolulu, I can get tickets dirt cheap, for like tomorrow." Daphne said she was surprisingly the most enthusiastic about this case.

"Like Daphne, isn't this just cause you wanna go to the beach?" Shaggy asked yawning.

"Shaggy! Of course not, I care about Fred's mom's safety more than any stupid sand." she said sounding appalled.

"Like sorry." Shaggy said sounding a bit guilty for saying that. "Like I'm tired." he yawned again then lay back down on the pile of blankets on the floor.

"Ree Roo" Scooby said laying his head down on the arm of the couch.

"Well I hate to be a party pooper, but I'm beat too." Velma said shutting off her laptop and sitting it on the table. She then turned over on the couch and pulled the blanket back over her body. "Night Guys." she called.

"Good Night." Fred and Daphne said in unison.

"Daph er can you, get tickets?" Fred asked. "I really want to go and just you know attempt to find her."

"Of course!" she said taking out her cell phone and texting someone. "Ok all set!" she smiled.

"Wow, Daph, you never cease to amaze!" he laughed pulling her closer.

"Thanks Freddie." she whispered back.

"I can't sleep, after that phone call." Fred said.

"Me neither, but I don't want to get up off the couch or anything, but don't you leave either!" she said.

"Don't worry Daph, I'd rather stay here than go to my room and just stare at the ceiling, you are much much nicer looking than it." He said figuring a little flirting couldn't hurt; hey no one else was there to see.

"Thanks Fred and this floor is definitely not as good looking as you are!" she laughed flirting right back. She then laid her head on his shoulder and whispered, "Freddie what if it's a trap? The phone call I mean…"

"Well then it's a chance I'm willing to take, Daph I want to know that I at least tried to find her and do something about it." Fred said. "Do you understand?"

"Yeah, I do, completely and Freddie, I want to help you find her!" she said sounding determined.

"Thanks Daph." he said running his fingers through her red hair which was spread out on his shoulder and chest.

It was quiet for a while, and then Fred realized that Daphne had fallen asleep with her head on his shoulder. Fred took this as an omen that he should try and sleep too, so carefully trying not to wake the redhead he leaned forward and grabbed a pillow to put behind his head. It took him a long time but he eventually dozed off, and didn't wake up until about 9:30 the next morning.

Shaggy and Scooby were frying bacon in the kitchen and Velma and Daphne had long since gone home and gotten new suitcases and stuff. After eating breakfast and packing some more stuff into the Mystery Machine they were off to the airport. If only it were that simple…

**So yeah I know this chapter might have been kind of boring but I needed a kind of boring explaining chapter before I can write the adventurous ones. So please comment!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys!! Sorry about the wait, school has started and I am getting lots of homework, ugh! I have already come to the conclusion that writing fan fiction is A LOT easier than school essays, and if my teachers were daphne/fred shippers, then I might get A+'s all the time… So yeah that's what's going on, I will try and update a lot, but that might get hard. So just enjoy this chapter!**

The gang was flying down the freeway toward the airport. Shaggy and Scooby were in the back singing along to the radio. Velma was typing on her laptop and Daphne was applying lip gloss. And of course Fred was driving! When they arrived at the Sacramento airport they parked the van in the long term parking garage and headed for the terminal, unfortunately trouble was headed toward the terminal as well…

Trouble's name was Jerry Daniels; he was about thirty-five years old, with light brown hair and a thinning mustache. He was also flying to Honolulu on flight number one- eighty- seven and he was also going there for the same reason, to bad the gang didn't find this out until too late.

After checking in to the flight with about an hour until boarding time the gang decided to eat lunch, well actually Shaggy and Scooby decided to eat lunch. They headed into McDonald's and waited in line. "Like ok man, I would like two Big Mac meals and like Coke to drink and like four apple pies." Shaggy said. The teenage worker looked at him curiously and said nothing as he gave Shaggy the change.

"Like teenagers." Shaggy muttered grasping the bulging bag of food and heading toward the booth where Scooby was waiting. Not a minute after he sat down the two began wolfing down the food. Daphne, Fred and Velma just looked at them in disgust.

"Flight number 187 to Honolulu is now boarding, flight number 187 to Honolulu is now boarding thank you." came the voice over the intercom.

The gang began to walk toward the plane and finally after waiting in a line got on board. The plane had two rows of three seats. Shaggy, Scooby, and Velma sat on one side while Daphne and Fred sat on the other. "Freddie do you think someone will take the other seat?" Daphne asked.

"Uh probably." Fred replied. "I bet this flight is booked solid"

They hadn't been sitting there very long until a man with light brown hair and a thinning mustache sat down next to Daphne. "H-e-l-l-ooooooo…" he said looking at Daphne. She grimaced and turned the other direction. "Hey beautiful, I was talking to you!" he said.

"Oh ha ha funny." Daphne said flatly turning her head so a bunch of red hair hit the man in the face.

"Ouch you didn't have to go and do that, it's not my fault I think you're a hot lady." he said. (If you haven't figured it out by now this man is Jerry Daniels.)

"Freddie, please shut him up, he keeps telling me how good looking I am and its freaking me out…" Daphne whispered into the blonde man's ear.

Fred looked over Daphne at Jerry. "Mr. uh…"

"Daniels. Jerry Daniels." the man said.

"Right Mr. Daniels, my er my girlfriend here is getting annoyed by you and she would really appreciate it if you would stop, cause yeah, um she's taken…" he put his arm awkwardly around Daphne's shoulders.

Daphne couldn't keep from smiling; I mean sure she could have just gotten rid of Jerry herself but then Fred would never have said that and she loved it when Fred you know got rid of guys that liked her.

"So you know my name but I don't know yours, young man…" Jerry said.

"Fred er Fred Jones." Fred stated then leaned back in his seat.

Daphne would have done the same thing but she realized Mr. Daniels hadn't said anything back, no 'nice to meet you' or 'sorry about hitting on a girl who is like 10 years younger' nope nothing. She turned and looked at Jerry and her blood froze. He was just sitting there staring at Fred as if trying to place him or remember him or something but his face was contorted into an evil grin.

**A/N: Sorry this was pretty short, I didn't have much time and I just kinda wanted to establish the character of Jerry Daniels. So I'll try and write more soon. Please Comment!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey!! Sorry I haven't updated in so long, I was sick last week so with that and still going to school and stuff like that I was overwhelmed and haven't gotten around to even thinking about fan fiction. So yeah that's about it. Enjoy chapter 4!!**

After a plane ride that seemed an eternity long to Daphne the plane finally landed in Honolulu. She was so anxious to get off that plane and get away from that freak Jerry Daniels. Without waiting for any of her friends, not even Freddie (gasp!) she pushed people out of the way and dodged others until she was finally in the terminal.

"Daph! Why didn't you wait?" Fred asked once the others reached her.

"Ugh that horrible man I just wanted to get away and in case you didn't notice he seemed pretty interested in you too Fred." Daphne grabbed her tote bag and walked into the nearest Starbucks.

"No way Daph I mean why would he_ like_ me if he liked you…" Fred said running after her.

Trying to stifle a giggle Daphne replied "No silly I mean like he hated you, he was glaring at you but only after you stood up for me."

"That must be why then, gosh Daph give me a heart attack why don't ya?" he said following the redhead to the register.

"Ha ha Freddie I just think you are tremendously cute when you get nervous." she remarked blushing slightly then turning to order her coffee.

They were soon joined by Shaggy, Scooby, and Velma, two of which had takeout pizza. (You can guess which two…)

"Like this is pretty good pizza!" Shaggy said shoving a folded up piece in his mouth.

"Wow really Norville, I'm surprised you are even tasting it, you're eating fast enough." Velma exclaimed taking a sip of her tea.

"Like hey I'm most definitely tasting this, why would I not taste food?!"' Shaggy asked before losing the pizza to Scooby and then sitting dejectedly in a chair.

"Ok gang now that we've satisfied or caffeine/food addiction now lets go check out our set of wheels." Fred said leading the way out the door to the luggage carrousel where they got their many bags then out to the car rental place.

"Freddie this isn't quite what I pictured but um it'll do…" Velma said. The gang was driving down the main highway in a convertible top down Mercedes. Daphne and Fred were in the front while the other three were shoved into the little backseat.

"Like I'm about to lose that tasteless pizza guys this road is worse than Superman at Six Flags." Shaggy said sticking his head over the edge of the car.

"Norville if you're going to barf please do it after the car has stopped." Velma said scooting farther away from the nauseous Shaggy.

"And please keep all moving parts, heads, or arms inside the vehicle thank you!" Daphne joked.

After about 15 minutes of this they finally reached downtown Honolulu. "Wow it's pretty groovy here!" Shaggy commented snapping a few pictures with his cell phone.

"Er like not so groovy!" he said when the car stopped. It was in front of a dingy looking building with a faded sign on the front that read 'Honolulu Lulu's Pool Hall & Bar'.

"Sorry Shag but this is the place." Fred said opening the car door and stepping out.

"Like no way am I going in there." Shaggy protested. Then a gruff looking guy walked past and sat down on a bench near the car he pulled something in brown paper bag out of his jacket pocket, it was a bottle of some sort. "Like wait for me!" Shaggy called jumping out of the car and running toward the building which now looked pretty inviting compared to Mr. Drunk outside.

"Freddie this place is freaky." Daphne whispered grabbing his arm. As soon as the gang entered the pool hall the smell of smoke, must, and alcohol tainted their sinuses and all the bars patrons looked up. Most of them were men and of course they all stared at Daphne which made her feel even more uneasy.

"Don't worry Daph; I'll make sure they don't do anything to you." Fred replied.

"Like Scoob lookie here!" Shaggy said picking up a stick.

"Roo Rool!" Scooby said grabbing one himself. (Ooh Pool)

Then a loud scream echoed through the pool hall followed by a gunshot. Then all got very still and everyone turned to look outside the window at the flashing blue and red lights outside.

**A/N Sorry if this chapter seemed dull. I was low on ideas but I have plenty ideas for future chapters so look for updates soon! –daphne vs. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: ok so yeah here is chapter 5 of this story. Comments are more than welcome! Thanks so much to apikale-wahine who has supported me so much with this story, so yeah I'm dedicating this one to her. Thanks again! -daphne vs.**

Four police personnel rushed into the smoky room and headed toward the back. Freddie put a protective arm around Daphne who was scared to death and Shaggy and Scooby who had long since abandoned the pool table were cowering behind a just as freaked out Velma.

"What happened?" Daphne whispered.

"I don't know but I bet if we can get a closer look at that back room we can find out." Fred answered. (A/N haha total Fred talk "I don't know but if we can…")

"Well then let's go look." Velma said shaking off her fear and unwrapping Scooby's tail from around her wrist.

Fred led the way followed by Daphne, then Velma, and then a cowering Shaggy who was dragging Scooby along by the collar. When they reached the back room they saw well just a room. It had bare white walls and a small dingy couch pushed into one corner. On the couch was a just as dingy looking pink blanket. There must have been something more important in there but they couldn't even tell what it was since a crowd of police men and a few who looked like federal agents were surrounding it. But why would federal agents be at a bar? To investigate the shooting of some druggie? I mean come on that stuff happens all the time in big cities and they don't send the FBI. These thoughts were running through the gang's minds.

Daphne reached in her purse and pulled out a pair of sunglasses. She slipped them on Freddie and ran her hand through his hair. "There now you look more agent-ish." she smiled and pushed him in the direction of the circle of agents and police.

"Wow clever Daph!" Velma said.

"Thanks I saw it on a show once." Daphne replied. (A/N: that happened on one of my fave shows Simon they dressed one of them up like a federal agent…)

When Fred returned he was a wealth of information. "Ok so this one guy was shot and killed…but they don't have a clue who did it."

"Well is that all?" Velma asked knowing there was something Fred wasn't telling since he was kind of shifting from one foot to another nervously.

"Well no, not exactly you see his last words were it was Nina…" Fred said putting his head in his hands. "I don't believe it, my mom is a killer…"

"No she isn't!" Daphne said hugging her boyfriend tightly. "I don't think she did it." she said, even though she wasn't sure what to think. She had never ever met Fred's mom and I mean just because she loved Fred and the fact that he would never kill anyone didn't necessarily mean his mom wouldn't.

Velma and Shaggy and Scooby didn't know what to do or say, you see it was normally Daphne getting emotional and Fred having to comfort her and that would get a few giggles out of the boys but now this was serious. Daphne led the gang outside and started the car and the whole ride to the hotel was silent. After arriving the gang decided to go to sleep early. Not being able to sleep Daphne got out of bed and went to see Fred, he was asleep. She looked at him; the moonlight was hitting his face in way that only made him lot even hotter, if that was even possible. She sighed and made herself a promise; she was going to prove his mother innocent and find her if it was the very last thing she did.

**Sorry for the wait! I was soooo busy. Hope you like this chap, please comment ok??**

**Daphne vs.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Yeah! Not much homework, so I FINALLY get to updating!! School has made such a free time problem that I really haven't thought about writing until now. So yeah, here is chapter 6. Enjoy and comment!**

**-daphne  
**

The next morning the gang woke up pretty early, I mean it's kind of hard to sleep when something as weird and traumatic at least in Fred's case had happened less than 24 hours before. After a quick free breakfast at the hotel the friends set off in the convertible toward downtown Honolulu and the police station.

Once they arrived Daphne went up to the counter and trying to sound as old and mature as she could she said "Excuse me sir, could I please speak to someone about an incident at Honolulu Lulu's last night?"

"Sure miss, do you have information about the crime?" the officer behind the desk asked.

"Sort of, I mean yes, and I have a few er questions…" the redhead said losing her train of thought as a face popped out at her from a wanted poster behind the desk. "Sir could I please see that poster?" she pointed at one kind of buried behind a bunch of newer posters.

"I don't see why not." he said removing the pin from the poster and handing the time worn slightly yellowed piece of paper to Daphne.

"Thank you!" she smiled and took the paper over to where the rest of the gang was sitting. "Guys look at this." she handed the paper to Fred whose mouth dropped open when he saw the picture on the paper.

A man with bushy brown hair and a full mustache glared up at the gang. The hair and mustache had thinned out a little but the facial features made it very clear to the gang that they had seen this man before.

"Like it's the man from the airplane who like flirted with Daphne." Shaggy exclaimed.

"Oh my gosh it is!" Velma joined in. "Gerard Daniels, he was only seventeen when he became wanted in Honolulu, something to do with suspicion of kidnapping and murder…" she read from the paper.

"Guys this might not mean much but he became wanted the year my mom disappeared." Fred said pointing at a year on the poster.

Daphne gasped and grabbed it. "That's it Freddie, he thought you looked like you mom on the plane and then when he heard your name it freaked him out."

"Daphne," Velma began, "the year could mean anything and I mean what could a seventeen year old have to do with the disappearance of a Navy woman from Vietnam?" she questioned.

"Velma there are way too many coincidences to just overlook this guy, I mean he could be a major link to Fred's mom, we have to follow this lead." Daphne said jumping out of the chair and heading back up to the desk.

"May I have a copy of this?" she asked sliding the poster across the desk.

"Sure, but good luck, Jerry hasn't been seen since a few days after he escaped from a crime scene, twenty years ago." the officer told Daphne as he slid the paper into a copier and pressed the button. When the machine was finished he handed the paper to Daphne.

"Thanks." She said and began to walk off. Then a thought hit her. "Officer, where was the crime scene?"

"That was a long time ago and I had just started out as an officer but I believe that it was Honolulu Lulu's Pool Hall."

**A/N: Hmmmmm connections being made! Sorry if the chapter was kinda dry and short but more next time! Comments please!**

-


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry about not updating for a long time. I had so many projects for school and then I left home for the holidays. But I'm back now so here is chapter 7.**

**-daphne**

After leaving the police station the gang loaded into the tightly packed car and headed off toward the mall. Yes the mall. And yes it was Daphne's idea. But it wasn't for the reason you might think. Once they reached the mall Daphne purchased two black outfits for herself and Fred and a very short tight black leather dress for Velma as well as some cheap clothes that could be easily messed up for Shaggy.

"Ok so here's the plan, Velma you and Shaggy are going to go into Honolulu Lulu's wearing these clothes and try and blend in and you know get people to open up about Daniels or Mrs. Jones." Daphne said turning around to face the backseat of the car.

"Daph and I are going to sneak into the back and do some searching around for anything unusual or whatever." Fred continued pulling into the parking lot of a fast food restaurant. They got out and headed inside into the bathrooms and emerged looking quite different. Daphne had put very heavy eye make-up on Velma who was wearing the tight leather dress and high heeled boots.

"Gee Daphne do you think you could've made me look any more like a hooker?" She asked sarcastically wincing as Daphne finished putting on the bright red lipstick.

"Sorry Velma, next time I'll dress up ok?" Daphne smiled and pulled her black sweater over her head. Aside from that she had on black leggings and flats. Freddie had on a black sweat suit and Shaggy was wearing ripped up jeans and a tank top with lots of stains and holes as well as brand new basketball shoes which he begged Daphne to buy him or else he said he wasn't going to take part in the plan. Scooby had begged off and was to stay in the car and get help if something happened. Daphne hoped nothing would happen.

Once they reached Honolulu Lulu's Daphne and Fred headed around back and Shaggy and Velma walked right on in like they owned the place.

"Freddie, a little help here." Daphne whispered as she gripped the top of the window sill with her perfectly manicured nails.

"Oh sorry Daph." he whispered back as he grasped her hands and pulled her through the window.

"Ahhh!" She shrieked as Fred lost his balance and they both tumbled down on top of the couch. They landed Daphne smack on top of Fred, her lips in his hair. "Wow!" was all she managed to get out before laughing hysterically. Pretty soon Fred joined in and they stayed like that for at least five minutes.

"Ok Daph come on we gotta find something." Fred muttered pulling him self up off the couch.

"Haha ok but think of what a sight we must have been." she giggled trying to fix her hair in a dingy mirror that was hanging above the couch.

"Yeah, I hope this place doesn't have a security camera." he said pulling open drawers in the small kitchenette. "Wait look at this." he whispered urgently.

"What?" Daphne hurried over. Fred held up a tiny notebook, carefully he opened it, and inside the notebook were what seemed to be thousands of diary entries dating from as long as five years ago until about a week ago. "Ugh unfortunately whoever wrote this never signed their entries." Daphne grumbled wiping some dust off the cover of the book.

She gasped, under the dust was a monogrammed name—Nina.

Fred's eyes got wide when he realized he was holding his mom's journal and he began to open it to read some of it but then Daphne grabbed the book and stuffed it in her pocket. "Daphne what are you doing?" he said angrily. She put her hand over his mouth and motioned toward the door. The sound of footsteps echoed down the hallway just outside the closed and hopefully locked door.

Daphne and Fred dove behind the couch and held their breath frantically coming up with plans on how to talk their way out of this one. The doorknob slowly turned and into the room stepped none other than Jerry Daniels and behind him was a woman.

**comment please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow! It feels good to start writing some fan fiction again!! School has had me very busy and finally now on a Sunday night of all times I decide to write again! Well ok here is chapter 8. As always readers, please comment!**

**-Daphne vs.**

Daphne held her breath as Jerry Daniels pushed the bleach blonde woman down onto the couch her and Freddie were hiding behind of. She looked at Fred his blue eyes were wide with surprise. If it hadn't been such a tense moment she would have giggled about how completely adorable he looked. A strong aroma wafted back toward Daphne's nose and she couldn't help but realize it was _Enjoy_, a perfume Fred had bought her as a sweet sixteen present awhile back. She thought back to that night, pieces of her memory all coming together.

_"Daphne, Happy Birthday!" a younger Fred exclaimed handing her a box._

_"Awww, you shouldn't have." sixteen year old Daphne cried tearing off light purple paper to reveal a box that said Enjoy perfume on the top. "Freddie, this stuff is so expensive, thank you so much!" she squealed pecking him on the cheek._

_"Well my dad used to buy it for my mom all the time…" Fred replied._

Daphne snapped back to the present as she began to realize something. "Enjoy!" she mouthed looking at Fred.

"What?" he mouthed back. Daphne pointed at her nose then pointed at the back of the lady's head and mouthed "Enjoy perfume."

Fred's mouth opened in a state of shock. Then Jerry Daniels opened his mouth and the shock got even bigger.

"So Nina, think you can escape?" Jerry said. "I'm Nina Jones I'm all tough and cool and I have to send for my stupid son and his smart mouthed girlfriend to come rescue me HELP ME, HELP ME!." he mocked in a high girlish voice.

"Well you know what Nina you're not going to escape again N-O-T!" he said slamming the door and locking it behind him with a click.

After about three seconds Fred and Daphne emerged from behind the couch and went to talk to Fred's mom. Nina Jones's eyes got big and she opened her mouth to scream but Fred spoke first, "Mom, mom shhhhh it's me Freddie, mom!" he whispered sitting down next to her.

Nina's eyes began to fill up with tears "Freddie?" she gasped. "My have you grown, oh Freddie." she embraced her son in a hug only a mother could give.

Daphne smiled, a few small tears falling down her cheeks. She was so happy; Freddie had finally gotten his mom back for the first time since he was twelve.

When Nina stopped hugging her son she turned to Daphne "Hello dear, I'm

guessing you're the 'smart mouth' girlfriend Jerry mentioned." she smiled.

Daphne blushed and said "Well maybe…"

"It's ok dear, I don't trust anything that comes out of that man's mouth." then she looked at her son and said "Freddie dear she's beautiful, now are you going to introduce me?"

"Oh sorry Mom, this is Daphne Blake, and well she's my best friend and I guess as of today my girlfriend too." Fred smiled and put his arm around Daphne's waist.

"Well I'm very happy for both of you honey, but could you guys please try and get me out of here then I'll tell you my story." Nina said standing up.

"Sure thing Mom." Fred replied. He walked over to the window and opened it, completely unaware of the dangers outside.

**well what do you think? not my best work but I didn't want to linger too long on the reunion between Freddie and Nina. hopefully more soon. –Daphne.**


End file.
